


Balloons

by i_love_your_light



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, This is super duper fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_your_light/pseuds/i_love_your_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ernst loves balloons and Hanschen is a scheming sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

It was a Tuesday, which meant that Hanschen and Ernst were both up early for their 8 am classes.  The two were making their way across campus, Hanschen’s gloved fingers threaded with his boyfriend’s.  Still groggy and not quite awake, the pair walked in comfortable silence, their breaths visible in the morning chill.  

 

They were about halfway to class when Hanschen heard Ernst gasp.  He quickly looked over to Ernst, and then to where he was staring.  Just ahead of them were a small group of students all carrying a mass of rainbow balloons.  Hanschen looked back at his boyfriend, taking in his awe-struck grin and excitement in his eyes.  He chuckled softly, tearing Ernst’s eyes away from the colorful sight.  “Balloons!” Ernst burst out, gesturing excitedly.

 

“Yes, Ernst,” Hanschen’s mouth curved into a half smile, “balloons.  Quite the astute observation.”

 

The sarcasm didn’t phase Ernst.  Instead, he unsubtly began to walk faster, tugging on Hanschen’s hand.  Hanschen laughed again.  “Trying to catch the balloons, now, are we?”

 

Ernst continued to drag Hanschen along.  “Where do you think they’re taking them?” he wondered aloud, unable to keep his eyes off the sight.

 

Hanschen struggled to keep up with the taller boy’s strides, cursing himself for having forgotten his cup of coffee that morning.  “I have no idea, Ernst, but I hardly think they’ll be free for the taking.  They look like they’ll be used for, like, decorations for some event.”

 

Ernst pouted,  shoulders slumping, but a moment later he perked up again.  “But what if it’s free balloon day and we just have no idea?  What if they  _ are _ giving them out, we have to seeeee.”

 

Hanschen stared at Ernst, thoroughly amused.  “What is all this sudden overenthusiasm for balloons?”

 

“I  _ love _ balloons,” Ernst gushed.  “They’re like… physical manifestations of...joy!  Like the cure all for when you are feeling down.  Have you ever seen someone looking sad while holding a balloon? I didn’t think so.  It’s because they make all your worries just…. float away.”

 

Hanschen continued to stare, holding back a laugh.  Ernst rolled his eyes, “C’mon, you  _ know _ how much I love Up.”

 

Hanschen did know.  They had hardly gone two weeks this semester without watching it at least once.  

 

The mass of balloons turned the corner, away from Hanschen and Ernst’s path to class.  Ernst let out a quiet, disappointed “nooo”.  He craned his neck to see where the balloons were headed as they passed by, and sighed as they continued on their way.  

 

  
Finally they reached the point in their walk where they had to split up, each to their separate classes.  Ernst gave Hanschen a swift peck on the cheek and bounded off towards the art building.  Hanschen spent the rest of his walk plotting.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ernst was exhausted.  Tuesdays were his longest days- he had three studio classes back to back.  Showcase season was fast approaching, so even painting (which was usually therapeutic for him) felt stressful.  He could feel the tension he was carrying in his shoulders after a full day of being hunched over his artwork.  To top it off, he had barely had anything to eat for lunch, but even the thought of sticking a ramen cup in the microwave for dinner made him feel tired.  He yawned as he turned the key to his dorm.  Maybe Hanschen could make him ramen so that he could eat quickly and go straight to bed.  It took all his energy to  even  open the dorm door.

 

Ernst nearly dropped his satchel upon entering the room.  Balloons were  _ everywhere _ , the last rays of daylight sending their rainbow colors dancing across the cinderblock walls.   Balloons were tied to the beds and the desks and the fridge, and balloon clusters were weighted on the window ledge and the kitchen table, where Hanschen sat, looking extremely smug and holding a single blue balloon.  

 

Hanschen answered the question written all over Ernst’s face.  “I did some investigating and discovered that these were for a Phi Beta Kappa fundraiser, and I know a girl who knows a girl who’s the president of that sorority, and she owed me a favor so I was able to… pull some strings.” Hanschen tugged at the balloons on the table, looking overly satisfied at his own pun.  “I mean, they were going to just pop them all anyway, so I figured why not put them to a better use?”

 

Ernst gaped.  “You… you… ohmygod, Hanschen, you-”

 

“I’m the greatest boyfriend ever, I know,” Hanschen grinned.  He got up from the table and walked over to Ernst, who was still frozen in the doorway.   In a more sincere voice, he continued, “I know you’ve been stressed out lately, so I figured you needed this.  Heck, you deserved this.”

 

Ernst continued to gape, tears welling in his eyes.  Words wouldn’t come to him.  Hanschen lightly took Ernst’s wrist and tied the blue balloon around it.  “Let your worries fly away,” he whispered as he gently finished the knot.

 

Ernst was overwhelmed.  “Hanschen,  _ thank you _ .”

 

Hanschen shrugged. “It’s nothing, really-”

  
It was Ernst who cut him off this time, “No, Hanschen it’s not nothing, this…. that you would do this for me… I… it means the world, honestly.”

 

Hanschen grinned at the floor, biting his lip, but Ernst lifted his chin gently so their eyes met again.  “I love you,” Ernst whispered.  Hanschen’s grin turned mischievous. “And so you should,” he said.

 

But as Ernst kissed him Hanschen murmured his true reply against his lips, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, either here or on tumblr at i-love-your-light.tumblr.com!


End file.
